Sleeping Time
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Pengalaman tidur Gaara pertama kali yg berujung meminta bantuan Naruto, bisakah Naruto membuat Gaara tertidur dan menghilangkan ketakutannya akan kegelapan? Warning: OOC, slight NaruGaa, Canon, GAJE! Fic for NaruGaaNaru day, REVIEW, PLEASE!


Fic gaje lainnya! Tapi ini fic untuk NaruGaa day yg *ngitung* ke 5! Maruk! Biarin! XP

Naruto dan Gaara di sini cuma sebatas temen *tapi hubungan mereka masih rancu* tapi kalau yang bener2 jeli ini bisa dianggap sebagai Shonen-ai....

Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai, slight NaruGaa dan gaje....

Disclaimer: Sampe capek, Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjam tokoh2nya bentar ya! XD *dijitak Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

SLEEPING TIME

Di malam yang dingin di suatu gurun yang sepi, terdapat suatu desa yang bertahan hidup di tengah kerasnya kehidupan di padang pasir. Hari yang larut, membuat desa itu tertidur lelap meninggalkan suasana haru dan senang yang dialaminya saat matahari masih bersinar.

Ya, pemimpin mereka yang sudah hilang selama beberapa hari akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke desa itu. Namun, hal itu harus dibayar mahal dengan perginya satu nyawa berharga seorang tetua desa. Karena itulah, para penduduk desa itu merayakan keduanya dengan hati sukacita namun berkabung pada saat yang sama.

Kepulangan sang pemimpin desa pun tak lepas dari jasa para pahlawan dari aliansi desa seberang. Para pahlawan yang berjuang keras demi kembalinya sang pemimpin yang dicintai penduduknya, itulah anggapan para penduduk.

Setelah berpesta sedikit dan mengadakan upacara pemakaman, para pendudukpun akhirnya tertidur karena lelah. Tak terkecuali pahlawan mereka yang terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali jinchuuriki berambut pirang yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Namun, sedari tadi matanya terus terbuka menolak untuk beristirahat. Meski tubuhnya lelah namun batinnya resah jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Ia mendesah dan menatap langit-langit sambil memikirkan insiden yang terjadi pada beberapa hari yang lalu.

Suatu kejadian yang ia rasa tidak bisa ia lupakan untuk selamanya.

Ia telah membiarkan teman yang berharga untuknya mati terbunuh.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi semakin tak beraturan. Memang benar, akhirnya temannya itu kembali hidup dengan bantuan nenek itu. Namun, bila tidak ada nenek itu....apa yang akan terjadi? Ah, ia tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

"Tok....tok....," ia mendengar ketukan pintu pelan dari pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut dan segera terbangun sambil membayangkan siapa yang menangganggunya pada tengah malam begini. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pintu.

Saat pintu terayun terbuka memperlihatkan siapa yang ada di baliknya, si rambut pirang terkejut karena orang yang sedang ia pikirkan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto," kata orang itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa ekspresi bagi orang-orang, namun di mata Naruto, ia bisa melihat betapa lelah dan sedih temannya itu.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Kau membuatku kaget," kata Naruto. Si rambut merah menatapnya lurus tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku....tidak bisa tidur," jawab sang Kazekage muda itu.

HA?

Naruto merasa seakan ada lalat yang hinggap di otaknya dan membuat pikirannya terhenti sesaat.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Naruto," ulang Gaara menunggu reaksi Naruto yang tampak terlalu lama.

"Oh...iya ya....kau kan insomnia ya," kata Narutp baru sadar dan menepuk jidatnya. Gaara mendesah, sadar kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini mempunyai daya tangkap yang lemah.

"Tapi bukan itu! Maksudku, kenapa kau datang padaku?" tanya Naruto baru sadar mengapa ia merasa aneh mendengar perkataan "aku tidak bisa tidur" dari Gaara. Well, kalau seorang ibu mendengar anaknya mengatakan hal itu, ia pasti segera mengajaknya tidur bersama. Tapi, Naruto bukan seorang ibu dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah Gaara.

"Bisakah kau persilahkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Gaara dengan kerennya menggunakan bahasa yang sopan padahal ialah tuan rumah di sini. Naruto lagi-lagi lambat menyadari kalau mereka masih berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh ya, silahkan masuk," kata Naruto menyingkirkan perasaan betapa anehnya seorang tamu mengatakan "silahkan" pada tuan rumahnya.

Gaara pun masuk, si rambut merah itu memakai satu setel piyama berwarna hitam yang Naruto curiga terbuat dari sutera – yah, habisnya agak-agak mengkilat gitu. Naruto pun menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Gaara, ia baru menyadari kalau dia mengenakan kaos polos warna putih dengan celana baggynya yang berwarna oranye.

Gaara pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Agaknya lagi-lagi Naruto baru menyadari kalau....yah...ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bersama dengan Gaara dalam suasana yang....bisa dibilang normal. Mereka bertemu di ujian chuunin, kemudian bertarung – benar-benar pertarungan tak terlupakan – lalu tampaknya sejak saat itulah Gaara berubah, kemudian Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya membantunya dalam misi merebut kembali Sasuke pulang yang akhirnya gagal, namun saat itu Naruto masih dalam keadaan sedih dan terpukul untuk bahkan bisa menyadari kalau Gaara ada di sana.

Intinya, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bicara. Ya, bicara dalam keadaan normal.

Rasanya aneh....

"Jadi...kau tidak bisa tidur," ulang Naruto bingung bagaimana menghadapi sikap diam Gaara. Gaara mengangguk. Naruto mendesah sedikit.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang padaku? Aku kan...tidak bisa membantu banyak," kata Naruto. Gaara menatapnya dalam.

Ok, Naruto memang merasa ini sangat aneh.

Ia sangat dekat dengan Gaara, karena merasa dia adalah bagian dari dirinya yang lain. Namun, berada bersamanya seperti ini...memang terasa aneh.

"Lalu aku harus datang pada siapa?" Gaara malah balik bertanya. Dahi Naruto mengernyit dan berpikir sebentar.

"Sakura-chan mungkin? Kan dia ninja medis, mungkin dia punya semacam jurus untuk membuat orang menjadi rileks?" usul Naruto.

"Ia sedang berkabung," jawab Gaara.

Oh iya, Sakura memang sedang berkabung untuk Chiyo-baasan bukan?

"Kakak-kakakmu?" usul Naruto lagi.

"Mereka sangat lelah, Kankurou baru sembuh dari efek racun, Temari pun lelah karena terus menerus khawatir selama beberapa hari ini," jawab Gaara lagi.

"Ninja medis lain?" usul Naruto entah kenapa merasa putus asa.

"Apakah kau benar-benar keberatan jika aku memilihmu untuk membantuku?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan ekspresi kosong yang Naruto anggap sedikit menakutkan.

"Ya....tidak sih, tapi kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa membantu banyak," kata Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Ya, Gaara datang padanya meminta bantuan namun ia seperti terlihat tidak ingin membantunya.

Gaara mendesah. Naruto memperhatikan dari sudut matanya. Sosok Kazekage yang selalu tegar dan kuat, Gaara memang selalu terlihat cool dan tenang, tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya dan selalu terkesan bersikap secara hati-hati.

Tapi, Gaara juga cuma manusia yang bisa kelelahan kan?

"Apa kau mengerti? Aku tidak bisa membuat orang berasumsi kalau aku ini lemah kalau mereka tahu kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat diriku sendiri tidur," jelas Gaara. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia terbiasa dengan bicara sedikit dan hati-hati. Ia tidak suka menjelaskan hal ini. Hal yang selalu ia takuti.

Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kelemahannya.

Namun, ia harus memperlihatkan sisi kelemahannya untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari masalah kecilnya ini. Ia tidak bisa mendatangi semua orang untuk meminta bantuan.

Dan, entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan kalau Naruto bisa membantunya dan mengerti masalahnya tanpa menganggap kalau dirinya itu lemah.

Padahal, ia tidak dekat dengan si pirang ini.

Namun....yah....banyak hal yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan membantumu tidur, namanya seorang Kazekage pasti bisa capek juga kan?" kata Naruto diiringi tawa kecil. Gaara hanya diam. Ingin tertawa tapi...anggap saja kalau ia sedang jaga image.

"Hm...pertama yang dilakukan adalah berbaring," kata Naruto berbalik dan merangkak di kasur.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah," kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. Gaara pun akhirnya ikut mengikuti gerakan Naruto dan merangkak di kasur. Naruto membaringkan dirinya sambil membetulkan posisi bantalnya sedikit. Ia melirik Gaara yang menirukan gerakannya. Ia nyaris tertawa. Meniru yang sungguh meniru sampai terkesan seperti anak polos yang sedang meniru orang tuanya.

"Kita akan tidur di kasur yang sama?" tanya Gaara tampak sedikit ragu. Naruto baru saja sadar.

"Uhm...yah....akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk membantumu bila kita tidur di kasur yang sama," jawab Naruto menghiraukan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

Gaara pun membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto meski kelihatan sekali kalau ia menjaga karak.

"Hm...cobalah untuk rileks dan tutup matamu," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara menurutinya dan menutup matanya. Bagi Naruto, aneh rasanya memerintah Gaara dan ajaib melihatnya melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Gaara menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia membukanya.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya. Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Bukankah sudah ia bilang kalau ia tidak bisa membantu banyak?

"Mungkin kau memang harus pergi ke seorang ninja medis Gaara," kata Naruto merasa bingung. Gaara menggeleng.

'Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi kelemahanku pada sembarang orang,' pikir Gaara namun ia tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Meski sebenarnya dirinya sendiri merasa aneh. Mengapa ia bisa mempercayai Naruto?

Mungkin karena Naruto telah menyelamatkannya 2 kali? Ya, mungkin itu alasannya.

Naruto memperhatikan Gaara yang terbaring di sampingnya. Berteman dengan Sasuke dan Guru Kakashi dalam waktu yang lama membuatnya tahu kalau meski orang yang pendiam itu tidak banyak bicara – Guru Kakashi selalu diam kalau sudah menyangkut kehidupan pribadi bukan? – tapi bukan berarti pikirannya kosong.

Dan dari ekspresi Gaara, Naruto sadar kalau temannya yang satu itu selalu banyak berpikir meski hanya bicara sedikit, benar-benar terbalik dengan dirinya yang bicara banyak namun berpikir sedikit.

"Yah...kalau kau memang tidak mau pergi ke seorang ninja medis ya tidak apa-apa sih," kata Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa Gaara telah 'memilih'nya dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa membantunya.

Aneh....

"Ok, aku akan membantumu sebisaku," kata Naruto akhirnya telah kembali menorehkan janji baru dalam daftar janjinya yang sangat panjang. Gaara mengangguk, sedikit senang karena tampaknya orang yang ada di sampingnya ini bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Hm...kau tidak bisa rileks?" tanya Naruto mencoba berpikir keras mencari solusi dalam masalah ini.

Gaara terdiam, memang ia tidak bisa merasa rileks. Meski ia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Kau merasa gelisah?" tanya Naruto lagi. Gaara akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Gelisah karena apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, sedikit agak bosan karena ia harus bertanya terus. Gaara terdiam sesaat, memikirkan perasaannya yang selalu kalut bila ia menutup mata lebih dari beberapa detik.

Itu benar, ia merasa gelisah, tapi...alasannya.....

"Aku.....merasa sedikit takut," jawab Gaara berusaha menyusun kata dengan hati-hati. Naruto mencoba mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Aku takut...kalau...bila aku tidur, Shukaku akan keluar lagi dan memakan pikiranku," akhirnya Gaara mengatakannya juga.

"Gaara, Shukaku sudah tidak ada, kau sudah bebas sekarang," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bingung dengan sikap temannya.

"Tapi,...aku masih bisa merasakan seakan ia masih ada dalam diriku," jelas Gaara dengan desahan berat. Ia sudah tahu kalau ia sudah 'bebas', namun tampaknya hatinya masih terlalu takut untuk mengakui hal itu.

Naruto bisa melihat rasa takut yang memancar dari mata Gaara, ia bisa merasakan derita dan beban Gaara yang berat meski hanya sekejap.

Gaara, juga seorang manusia yang kadang bisa terlihat lemah kan?

Ia bisa mengerti Gaara, ia bisa mengerti. Entahlah, selalu berusaha kuat dan tak pernah menunjukkan satu kelemahan pun. Ia tahu itu.....

Karena, Naruto juga.....

"Tapi, kau sudah bebas Gaara, percayalah," kata Naruto entah kenapa nada suaranya melembut. Gaara mengangguk meski wajahnya masih nampak ragu.

"Bebas....meski aku masih merasa ia meninggalkan bekas," balas Gaara. Ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan monster haus darah itu, meski mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja. Namun, ia tetap merasa takut. Ia takut bila ia menutup mata kemudian membukanya lagi maka yang ada di hadapannya adalah mayat-mayat orang yang berharga baginya, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Setidaknya, monster itu sudah tidak ada dalam dirimu, percayalah padaku," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Gaara mengangguk, berusaha keras meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar.

Gaara kembali mencoba menutup matanya, berusaha untuk membuat pikirannya tenang dan badannya rileks tapi....

Semuanya terasa gelap, namun ia bisa mendengar suara-suara.

Suara jeritan.....

Gaara kembali membuka matanya, ia merasa tubuhnya terasa dingin dan napasnya menjadi berat.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa!?" Gaara menoleh dan melihat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir. Gaara menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya.....," Gaara tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Mungkin, lampunya harus dimatikan ya?" tanya Naruto dan dengan satu lompatan ia sampai di saklar lampu dan segera mematikan lampu yang menyala daritadi. Ya, bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa? Tentu susah tidur dengan lampu menyala kan?

Gaara terkejut saat lampu dimatikan dan merasa semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia menggosok matanya agar terbiasa dengan kegelapan namun ia merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetaran....

Itu benar.....

"Ga...Gaara?" tanya Naruto meraba-raba di kegelapan dan jatuh tersandung tempat tidur. Merasa malu akan kebodohannya sendiri. "Ne...Gaara?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

Ia melihat bayangan-bayangan. Ya, ia bisa melihat sedikit bayangan Gaara terduduk di kasur. Namun....

Ia tidak bersuara dan Naruto bisa mendengar napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal....

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa!?" ujar Naruto sembari menghampiri Gaara dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu temannya itu.

Di kegelapan seperti ini ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan Gaara dengan baik tapi, pastinya Gaara bukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku....takut...."

Eh....

Naruto meraih pundak Gaara dan menyadari kalau ia gemetaran.

"Gaara?" Naruto merasa khawatir namun sangat bingung pada saat yang sama.

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya terasa gelap. Namun, kenapa aku mendengar jeritan? Jeritan itu....

Ah, tolong hentikan! Kenapa! Aku benci gelap! Aku tidak bsia melihat apa-apa!

Ya, hari itu, aku tahu! Aku selalu berusaha berjuang melawan Shukaku saat aku masih kecil...

Kegelapan...

Sendirian....

Dan suara-suara jeritan....

Serta kegelapan yang seperti menelanku....

Betapa aku selalu ketakutan setiap malam, aku selalu berusaha mencari cahaya dan ingin selalu terbangun.

Aku tidak ingin....tertelan kegelapan ini....

Cahaya...cahaya....

* * *

Normal POV

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa namun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Gaara, apa ada kaitannya dengan lampu yang dimatikan ini?

Naruto bergegas melompat dan mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya kembali.

Ia merasa sedikit silau saat pertama namun setelah matanya mengerjap dan mulai terbiasa. Ia bisa melihat Gaara dengan wajahnya yang nampak pucat dan keringat mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Namun, napasnya sudah tidak tersenggal-senggal lagi, nampaknya ia mulai tenang kembali.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Kau membuatku khawatir," kata Naruto dan kembali menghampiri Gaara. Si rambut merah menggeleng namun wajah pucatnya adalah bukti kalau ia masih belum baik-baik saja. Naruto memegang bahu Gaara yang langsung terkejut dan memandangnya. Oh ya, tambahan lagi, tampaknya Gaara tidak terbiasa disentuh....

"Kau kelihatan pucat, apakah kau phobia dengan kegelapan?" tanya Naruto. Gaara tampak berpikir sedikit namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya terlihat sedih dan masih terguncang. Gaara lupa, bagaimana saat kecil ia sangat takut dengan kegelapan. Saat kegelapan menyerangnya, ia merasa ditelan oleh sekitarnya yang hitam dan gelap gulita. Suara jeritan dan raungan Shukaku selalu memperkeruh suasana. Ia selalu takut, karena bila ia ada di kegelapan ia selalu....

Sendirian....

'Ah, jadi karena itu ya....aku tidak bisa menutup mata dalam waktu yang lama, aku...mungkin benar, aku mungkin phobia dengan kegelapan,' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Kurasa ini percuma, aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja," kata Gaara berusaha menenangkan pikirannya namun sebelum ia sempat beranjak Naruto meraih tangannya dan memaksanya untuk tinggal.

"Ada yang salah denganmu, beritahu aku dulu," kata Naruto, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Gaara.

Gaara mendesah, ia tidak mau menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, ia terlihat lemah, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia harus terlihat kuat untuk desanya. Harus.

"Ayolah Gaara, hanya memendam masalah sendiri tidak akan membantumu sama sekali, percayalah padaku, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," tambah Naruto.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dan menyerah....

"Aku....memang phobia dengan kegelapan....," kata Gaara dengan nada rendah. "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu, karena saat menutup mata aku merasa takut, aku selalu mendengar....jeritan....dan juga....kegelapan....," Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara yang gemetaran tanpa suara. Gaara sedikit terkejut namun tidak melawan.

"Takut dengan kegelapan? Karena itu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk.

Gaara kaget saat Naruto menariknya jatuh berbaring di tempat tidur masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Kau takut dalam kegelapan karena merasa sendirian?"

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Gaara keheranan merasa Naruto bisa menebak pikirannya.

"Yah, dulu aku juga begitu. Selalu takut bila malam tiba. Saat siang hari, aku bisa melihat banyak orang, setidaknya banyak orang di sekitarku, namun bila malam datang, yah.....rasanya begitu menakutkan sendirian, begitu sepi, begitu dingin....," kenang Naruto.

Gaara mendengar semua itu dengan seksama. Ya, ia juga tahu rasanya. Saat malam, rasa kesepian tidak bisa ia tolak kembali.

"Tapi, aku bisa sembuh....yah.....kurasa aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau hari esok lebih baik, mungkin saat tidur yang pertama menyambutmu adalah kegelapan, namun saat pertama membuka matamu yang menyambutmu adalah cahaya, kupikir itu sangat indah," jelas Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lagipula yakinkan dirimu, saat bangun kau tak pernah sendiri Gaara, atau bahkan saat tidur pun yakinkan kalau banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Kau tidak sendirian. Dalam hatimu, banyak terkumpul kenangan-kenangan indah bersama orang-orang kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Saat kegelapan datang, kau cukup mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang membuatmu bahagia, dan akhirnya kau akan sadar kalau kau tidak sendirian," tambah Naruto merasa takjub akan perkataannya sendiri.

Gaara mendesah, yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Ia harus mencobanya lagi.

"Dan untuk tidurmu yang pertama ini, aku akan ada di sampingmu bila kau terbangun, jadi tidak perlu takut," tambah Naruto lagi. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengangguk.

"Eh? Bukankah kau bisa tidur dengan suatu jurus itu ya?" tanya Naruto baru ingat.

"Memakai jurus untuk tidur itu tidak baik untuk tubuh," jawab Gaara.

"Oh....," Naruto baru tahu.

"Nah sekarang tidur," kata Naruto dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Tangannya masih memeluk Gaara, seakan ingin mengingatkan kalau ia ada di sampingnya meskipun Gaara tertarik ke kegelapan saat tertidur.

Gaara menarik napas panjang dan menutup kembali matanya.

Kegelapan kembali datang, namun anehnya tubuhnya terasa hangat, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dan mengingat kembali semua kenangan indah yang ia punya. Ketika Temari dan Kankurou meminta maaf karena sudah takut padanya dulu, saat akhirnya ia dipilih menjadi Kazekage, ketika banyak orang mengakui keberadaanya bahkan saat ia terbangun dari 'kematian'nya ia melihat Naruto dan banyak orang menantinya.

Ya, itu benar, meski gelap, ternyata ia tidak sendiri....

Ia tidak sendiri.....

Naruto tersenyum saat ia melihat Gaara yang akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukannya. Hatinya sudah tidak gelisah lagi, ia sudah 'kehilangan' Gaara sekali, ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan saat yang kedua itu datang. Ia akan berlatih lebih keras untuk bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Naruto menguap dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur bersama Gaara di sampingnya.

Dan mereka berdua pun memimpikan hal yang sama.

Mimpi dimana mereka hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

END

* * *

Omake

"Naruto...ba....," Sakura berhenti bicara ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Naruto dan Gaara tidur berpelukan.

Ok, Gaara tidur berpelukan dengan Naruto.

Sama saja!

"Oh, Sakura...kau melihat Gaara?" tanya Temari yang kebetulan lewat namun terdiam begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Adiknya tidur dengan seseorang, laki-laki, dan dia itu Naruto!

"NARUTO!" pekik Temari marah, ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya yang berharga 'jatuh' ke tangan orang seperti Naruto, tidak level!

Naruto segera bangun dengan tampang kusut dan kaget. Ia melihat Temari dan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ekspresi Sakura seakan mengatakan "Naruto...aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu...." dan Temari dengan ekspresi "KUBUNUH KAU!"

Naruto tampak bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau Gaara tidur dalam pelukannya.

Ok, ini....keadaan yang sangat buruk....

"Bukan, bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku cuma...Gaara....," Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang kehabisan kata-kata. Temari menghampirinya dengan tangan yang sudah meraih kipas yang tadinya tergantung di belakang punggungnya. Wajah Naruto memucat dan ia segera kabur secepat yang ia bisa.

"NARUTO! JANGAN PIKIR KAU BISA LARI!!!!" teriak Temari mengejar Naruto dengan wajah murka.

Sakura hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Uhm...., berisik," keluh Gaara dalam tidurnya namun kembali tidur tanpa sadar kalau Naruto sedang terancam nyawanya oleh Temari karena dirinya.

* * *

GAJE! Aku tau cerita ini aneh! Udah OOC, gaje, ya...ya...silahkan flame kalau anda berkenan....

Tapi, tolong reviewnya!

REVIEWNYA!!!!


End file.
